


Just Differentiate

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets his own back, Gavin is an ass, Gavin is colour blind, Gen, Humour, Petty assholery, deuteranopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Gavin hacks Connor's tablet just to be an annoying prat. He doesn't expect Connor to retaliate in kind.





	Just Differentiate

It should have been a quiet day, no cases looming over their heads, no imaginary clock ticking down until the next incident they were trying to stop. So all in all it should have been a relaxing day. What shouldn’t have happened was an enraged shriek emanating from the vicinity of Gavin’s desk and the sound of things clattering to the ground. The man in question towered over his desk, chest heaving and teeth gritted, eyes murderous as he looked for Connor and pointed at him.

“You!” he snarled. Connor looked up at him, face passive and perfectly smooth. The pleasant blankness of an android before becoming a deviant which had Hank’s lips twitching already. It was one of Connor’s few tells, he couldn’t lie without reverting to the “innocent” look. In all fairness Hank already knew what this was likely to be about. He wasn’t a hundred percent certain what Connor had done but no doubt his retaliation for early was just as swift and brutal as Gavin had been.

It all started when Connor sat down with his tablet and tried to interface with it. After a moment he scrunched his face up, pulled his hand away and tried again. And again. It took Hank a few moments to realise that his partner was having difficulties, the little frown getting deeper with each attempt. Eventually he gruffly intervened.

“What’s up?” It wasn’t eloquent but it got the message across. Connor sighed and pushed the tablet away.

“It seems an outdated mode of security has been activated on my tablet,” Connor looked at the object as though it had personally offended him. It probably had actually. “It keeps asking me to identify all parts of a picture with signage in it.”

Hank really should have known better than to glance over to Gavin who was lounging in his chair, feet on his desk and sipping his coffee while staring at them. It made Hank want to do things Fowler had forbidden him from ever doing in the precinct again.

“Have you tried using your visual sensors to differentiate rather than interfacing with it?” he suggested casually. Connor clucked his tongue and picked up the tablet.

“You’re right, that does make things much easier.”

“Glad to have been of help,” Hank grunted and returned to his own work. That really should have been it, Gavin had had his fun and they worked around his childish prank. However life wasn’t that easy and when Connor put the device to one side for five minutes he struggled to get back into it.

“Lieutenant,” he began tentatively. The tablet was in his hand again and he was glaring at it.

“What now?” Hank sighed. Without a word Connor passed him the tablet. On the screen, rather than a password it now required a captcha phrase to be entered. An eyebrow raised Hank looked at Connor who had the good grace to avert his gaze in shame.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Somewhere on the other side of the bullpen someone snorted out their coffee and coughed. Neither Hank nor Connor looked as Gavin choked on his mirth.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, neither interfacing or visual processing can decipher the phrase. It’s a relic of programming Mr. Kamski found highly entertaining to keep in.”

A few taps later Hank handed the tablet back, now unlocked and ready to use. They settled back in to work.

It was impossible to work without a coffee break and Connor accompanied Hank to the breakroom. Together they kept an eye on their desk though but Gavin didn’t go anywhere near it. Quietly they hoped that it was the end of his silly little pranks. Luck was not on their side however, once they returned to their desks and Connor picked up his tablet he put it down again with a frustrated sigh.

“What now?” Hank drawled.

“Another image. I can’t tell if it’s a bird or a bike,” Connor spat bitterly. He picked up the tablet again and looked at it. After a moment of scrutinising it he let out a little huff of surprise. “It’s a bird on a bike.”

Across the room Gavin cackled.

“It’s not so hard, just differentiating between a few pictures,” he called gleefully. He was ignored by everyone.

What was nice about working in the precinct on a quiet day was the predictability of everyone. Coffee breaks, lunch breaks, going outside for a breath of fresh air. Humans were creatures of habits after all. Hank returned from his lunch to find Connor sat at his desk as per usual. What was out of the ordinary though was the way Connor’s seat was angled so he could just about see Gavin’s currently empty desk as he sat. Pretending to not notice anything out of sorts, Hank settled down in his chair and tried to get back to work.

He knew the exact moment Gavin had returned, Connor momentarily going still before resuming work as though nothing had happened. From the other side of the room there was a huff of frustration, taps of the keyboard getting louder, a few curses interspersed. Then the crash which brought Hank back to eyeing Gavin standing at his desk red in the face.

“You!” The accusation was thrown towards Connor who sat there perfectly innocent like a good little android. “How dare you?”

“I’m sorry Detective, I’m not sure I follow your train of thought,” Connor replied in a terribly pleasant voice.

“Fix this right now.”

“I’m sure the IT department is better suited to help you than an android built to assist in police work.”

“I’m going for a walk because Fowler would dock my pay if I dented your plastic skull. I expect it to be done by the time I’m back, savvy?”

“Savvy,” Connor replied straight faced and Hank lost control of the snort that erupted from him. Without a further word Gavin stalked out of the bullpen though he still muttered under his breath. If Connor wasn’t mistaken it was along the lines of trashcans and recycling.

As he moved to get up, Hank copied his motion and stood with him.

“I’ve got to see this,” he grinned and together they walked to Gavin’s desk. A few more people crowded around the desk. Mutters of confusion arose. The screen held an old style security check much like Connor’s tablet had earlier. It depicted series of traffic lights and the request to select all the ones that were green.

“I don’t get it,” Hank said but Connor didn’t reply. Instead he clicked the correct pictures and went onto the next task. A circle of green dots with red dots in it arranged to show the number 28. Connor typed in the number and clicked next again. The final screen showed a picture of a mound of apples. In the text box it requested that all boxes with brown and damaged apples be selected. Once that was done Connor dusted his hands and pushed away from the desk.

“It wasn’t so hard,” he said just loudly enough for Gavin to hear who was lingering by the doorway. “Just differentiating between a few colours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quietly plodding along on tumblr - @connorssock


End file.
